26 - A new enemy
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The Nazgul get new hope, as they learn more about the men from west. The white council is founded.
1. Chapter 1

222

The villagers of the city in the east were surprised of the hooded person standing in the beside their idol in the middle of the city's central square.

Even though not much larger than a normal man he seemed to shed respect and the people only approached him cautiously.

They gathered around the silent figure until one of them had enough courage to draw his sword.

The figure responded by letting his hood down. There was no clear head to be seen underneath, perhaps only a dark outline of a face.

Many of the villagers screamed and the all stepped back. They now noticed that other similar hooded men had entered the village and were now standing around them.

The Nazgul spoke to them. "This is the second time I stand before you, since I left you to seek my own fortune, and found the immortal life in the west. Now I have returned to you, to aide you and encourage you to seek the same. If not for yourselves then for your children or grandchildren, so that your name will live on through history."

The villagers with the sword asked; "and how shall we accomplish that?"

The Nazgul said; "in the west the seapeople keep secrets that provide them with fortune and long life. You go and demand to know them."

Another villager said; "the seapeople are much stronger than us. We went into war against them before, but they destroyed us. We cannot defeat them.

The Nazgul said; "their protectors have left them, and their homeland is gone, for each day they grow weaker, whereas you will grow stronger. We will prepare you, in time you will become stronger than them. There are also divided now, in the south, people who has the blood of the seapeople live. They do not recognize this country called Gondor, as their superiors, but see them as their enemy. They fear nothing why should you?"

In the south, another Nazgul spoke to the people of Umbar. He spoke to them in adunaic.

"Sons of Fuinur and Herumor! Your fathers were merciless murdered either by fire or drowning. These orders were given from the ones that seek to destroy you. Will you not seek revenge?"

However, the people of Umbar were less eager to take up weapons. The city had been in decline for three hundred years and the harbor did not look anything like when the Numenoreans ruled. There were not great ships anymore."

On man said; "these names were given to two of seapeople who must consider traitors to their masters. Maybe they followed you, but they were killed. We do not submit to Gondor, but we want no war with her either."

The Nazgul could not persuade them, instead he said; "then you will suffer when Gondor wage was against you. In time you will learn to serve your right masters, but remember our protection does not come for free."

In Gondor, the fifth wall around Minas Anor was finished. The prince, Earendil was there with his eldest son Anardil to celebrate this. King Cemendur of Gondor was too old to climb the many stairs to the fifth level and stayed in Osgiliath. The wall was named for Earendil and he spoke to the people:

"This wall will not be the last wall of Minas Anor. My son will build the sixth wall of Minas Anor, and I predict that in the lifetime of my newborn grandson, this castle will reach the top of Mindolluin from a seventh wall. This place will never fall into the hands of our enemies. No one will be able to penetrate these great defenses. From here we can see the bonfire in Pelargir should we be attacked from the sea or the bonfire at Amon Din should we be attacked from the north."

Anardil gave his son the name Ostoher, lord of fortress, as he like his father expected his son would finish the construction of Minas Anor.


	2. Chapter 2

238

King Cemendur laid on his deathbed with his son by his side.

The king said; "My son, I gave you the name Earendil, because I hoped you could recreate the superiority over the seas that Numenor once possessed and reclaim Umbar for Gondor. However, now I realizes that this cannot be in your time, as we have so many other task to deal with for our young kingdom to survive. But do promise that you remember my dream of a greater Gondor and pass it on to your children and grandchildren."

And Earendil solemnly swore according to his last will of his father.

In Osgiliath, the people mourned the death of king Cemendur. He was laid to rest beside his father and grandfather in the stone room below the Dome of the Stars.

His son Earendil was proclaimed the new King of Gondor.

To the east, the leader of the Nazgul was looking into the plain which the people of Gondor had named Gorgoroth, after the horrors that took place there following the battle of Dagorlad.

Another Nazgul standing close said; "the seapeople claim this plain as their property, but they care not of the land of Nurn to the south."

Yet a third Nazgul came and stood with the others; "if they claim the land of Gorgoroth, then there are their armies? I see no one in the plains below."

The Nazgul king then said; "they are not here because they morn the loss of their king, the grandson of the person who made us fade into the shadows."

He pointed his finger at the lone mountain in the distance; "our master saw the return of, him we all must serve, in the fire below that mountain. It must be our top priority to retake this land."

However, one of the other Nazgul said; "in those days fire came form the mountain. It created fear in the hearts of our enemies, but there is no fire to be seen anymore."

The Nazgul king said; "the fire is still there deep below the mountain, and the foundation of the tower out lord build still exist. The seapeople tried to destroy it, but they had to give up. This is because of the same reason we are still alive. We are obliged to rebuild this place in the name of our master and raise its power again."

The third Nazgul said; "I have felt my strength slowly returning, though it is not what it was centuries ago."

The king said; "the creation of our lord still persists; therefore, we persist. The seapeople will never have what we have, nor will anyone else. We will recreate Lugburz, so it will be ready for his return. In time his creation will be found, maybe by us maybe by others, but it will be found, and we will rule Middle Earth under him."

"We cannot defeat them now, but in time we will. The people from the areas where we once rule will come under our command again and will grow their strength as time passes and not only reclaim this place but also destroy al enemies west of here."

One of the other Nazgul then said; "there is one who once hid from the western lords. Now that the searoad to the west has been removed, maybe she will not fear anymore. We could ask her tom come here."

Far away, the new king of Gondor approached the tower of Angrenost.

The new banner of Arnor was hanging from the windows of the tower.

One of his men said; "the banner of the north depicts seven stars and a crown. One could think this to be the banner of the Longbeards north of here."

Earendil said; "It does not depict the stars of Durin. When we made a stop at Eryn Fuir, I visited the grave of Elendil the tall, my ancestor. He and the ancestor of the King of Arnor. He brought seven stones with him to Middle Earth. These stone were a gift from the west to help us unite our people. There were originally nine but two were lost in Numenor."

Another man riding close to the king said; "I have heard the stories of the arrival of Elendil and his sons in Middle Earth. Seven was the number of the ships of Elendil and his son Isildur sailed to Middle Earth. There were also nine ships, but two were in the hands of Anarion, his second son, my lord. Perhaps the King of Arnor does not remember the part that your great-grandfather played in this, and only honor Isildur, my lord."

Earendil was angry. "You will watch your mouth, soldier, we are all of Numenorean blood. There is no superiority of Arnor over Gondor, as we claim no superiority over them. Anarion may have been Elendils second son but his ancestors claim to Gondor was after mutual agreement and has never been contested by king Valandil of Arnor."

Earendil forgave the remark of his man, but in his soul, he carried the burden of knowing how far his grandfather Meneldil was from the throne when he was born in the last days of Numenor.

When Earendil entered Ciryaturs room, he was surprised to learn that Valandil was not present.

The most noble of the men present said; "I am Eldacar, son of Valandil. My father is unfortunately too old to make the travel to this place. I hope you forgive him. In time, I will follow my father of the throne of Arnor and it was his wish that I should meet with the king of Gondor now."

Earendil said; "please pass my regards to your father, the king of Arnor."

"I will;" Eldacar said.

The two kings found it difficult to have a meaningful conversation. They were surrounded by advisors but none of them had any issue to bring forward.

The meeting lasted only that day. The next morning Eldacar headed back north and Earendil only stayed a week there after, investigating the landscape around the tower, especially the broad pass into Eriador. Then he returned to his Osgiliath.


	3. Chapter 3

249

Celebrian gave birth to her third child, a girl. Her parents named her Arwen. The elves of Rivendell and the Edains of Arnor celebrated her birth. Elrond held a feast on her second birthday. Galadriel and Celeborn came from Lorien, where they have lived since the disappearance of Isildur. Valandil of Arnor and his family also attended the feast. He was old, and knew his life were about to end.

Elrond presented the Elessar as a gift for his daughter.

"Since Arwen was born, this gem has begun to shine as the sunlight again. I was made in Gondolin by Enerdhil and given to my father. When he left, he gave it to me, as a proof that I was one of the Eldar. Now it is yours, Celebrian, to pass to your daughter when she come of age, and love shine in her heart. I foresee that the blood of the Nolder will always be in Middle Earth."

Elrond looked at the old Valandil; "However my brother chose differently, he became one of the Edain. He is lost for me for eternity, but his family lived on. The Eldar and Edain will remain friends, and I sense they also will become a part of Arwens life."

Elrond stopped as he suddenly foresaw something he could not understand. He said; "she will be happy, and she will be loved, that I am content with."

All people present smiled and the feast continued.

After the feast, the old squire of Isildur, Ohtar talked to Valandil, his children and grandchildren. He said; "Once I stood next to Isildur when he declared to doom over men who had betrayed him in the great war. It filled the hearts of us who listen with an insight into a power that normal men will never see. I did not understand what had happen, but when he sent me away, I knew he would die. It was as if the power master Elrond has, was also shortly given to me."

"Now that I have seen Elessar, it was as if the foresight cam back to me, and I saw in the daughter of Master Elrond, the life that eventually will guide us into a peaceful future. The dunedains of the north should be close to the lord of Imladris and his family."

Valandil said; "the gift of foresight among men. You and your descendants shall be my counselors of the house of Isildur! I know my future, but what do you see in my grandchild.

Ohtar put his hand on the head of Arantar.

He said; "no not you. More time shall pass, but do get married lord Arantar, and do get children. I am not sure my descendants will continue to have the ability that I seems to possess."

He looked at Valandil and Eldacar; "but I will be here for a while yet and guide the king of Arnor," he ended with a smile.

Valandil travelled with his family back to Annuminas. Arantar had as his father before him been raised in Rivendell by Elrond himself, and lived there until this moment.

To his father Arantar said; "I could be married by now and have children, so they could be brought up in Imladris like myself. However, I feel master Elrond should have time to raise his own child before me."

Eldacar replied with a smile; "You heard the seer! Please do not wait too long."

Eight years after Valandil died in the capital of Arnor. He spent his last years in Imladris, often enjoying watching Arwen play with her brothers. "The blood of you past and your future;" the Seer said.

He had a cave made for him in the Hills of Evendim on the opposite side of the lake. Elrond had assisted him as he was the only one alive who had seen the caves of Noirinan, where the kings of Numenor were buried. Valandil wanted it to be a sacred place where the Edain only came to bury their death.

They lit bonfires around the hillside, which could be seen for days by the people of Annuminas.

Eldacar was pronounced king of Arnor. He grieved a lot for his father and were unwilling to travel from Arnos. By using the Palantir he asked king Earendil of Gondor to postpone the meeting in Angrenost, as the two kings had already met after the death of King Cemendur.

To his people Eldacar said; "I want our realm to be a place where all man can seek refuge, no matter from where they origins. There is plenty of room in our country to welcome strangers. Who knows? Those men we welcome might be the future saviors of Arnor!"

Thirty years after the birth of Arwen, Arantar was betrothed, and married after another three years. Soon after that their son Tarcil was born.


	4. Chapter 4

310

A group stood on top of the large gorge leading to the west. For normal men this would have been an impossible task to climb these mountains, but these were not normal men. They were weakened by the absence of their master, but they did not succumb to cold or exhaustion. Thus, eventually they made it to the top."

"Look at the defense the seapeople has created here! Some say the Moonman created it and many people in the east still believes he rules there;" the Nazgul said.

Shelob stood in her human figure looking into the gorge, but she did not speak.

The Nazgul continued; "However, this is not the truth. If he was there, we would have sensed it. He would never let go of, what he stole from our master. As none of us have done with, what was given to us."

Shelob said; "I starve! You promised me people to eat, the people in the castle below is well protected. For each time I speak, move or even think, I lose my strength. In time, I will be a silence shadow creature that cannot change."

The Nazgul then said; "we will send people from the east here. They will be scouts preparing the attack on the seapeople. You can feast on them, as long as you let a few of the live."

Shelob looked down in the valley below. She said; "weak men will never succeed, they cannot climb down into the pass, the slopes on each side are too steep."

"Yes" said the Nazgul; "they seapeople are great stonemasons. The long path leading down from the wall to the castle is caved into the mountain side as most of the city below. Thus, you cannot throw rocks after them, as they will end in the stream below, and the wall in the middle of the pass, although not high, can easily be defended from the positions carved into the mountains on each side."

"So, what do you want the people from the east to see here, a castle that cannot be taken?" Shelob asked.

"Castles can be taken by other means than climbing mountains," the Nazgul said, "the people from the east shall create tunnels though the mountains, so that they can pass into the land of the seapeople."

The Nazgul pointed to the west where the mountain continued to rise even higher than where they stood.

"You who have always lived in mountain passes can find the best place for a tunnel. We will send people from the east, to work on this. Eat one of them occasionally, and when they are finished, eat all that remains;" the Nazgul said. The king of Araw does not come here as there are nothing to hunt, so you should not fear him. Create a nest for yourself at the top and eat anyone, not commanded by us, that accidentally come across the passage. In time, my master will return, and your help will not be forgotten."

In the distance between the mountains they could see the Capital of Gondor, Osgiliath. The city was lit against the night sky.

The people of Gondor celebrated the birth of Tarostar, the son of Ostoher. King Earendil and Anardil the father of Ostoher were delighted.

"Look at the country you soon will inherit;" the old king said to his son; "everywhere there is peace, out population is growing, and the future looks bright."

Anardil said; "Yes we should be proud. Our country is like the what is described in the songs about Numenor. Soon Ostoher will begin to build the seventh wall of Minas Anor, and the we will have reached the top of Mindolluin. Then the castle of the Sun and the Moon are finished and there are no great projects left to build. I wonder what will be named after little Ostohers son."

"Great deeds can arise from other thing than constructing;" the king answered.


	5. Chapter 5

324

The hooded figure walked through the thick forest looking at the ground searching for something. Occasionally he stopped and searched the soil but he could not find anything. As he walked west the trees became more scares and the landscape ahead more visible.

The Nazgul stopped, the trees had almost vanished. When he looked against west, he saw the great river in the distance.

He stood in awe, as he realized, what he was looking for maybe could be in the river.

A noise from the forest behind him made in react.

He turned around fast and ran, but the bear was faster and jumped upon him.

The man of the forest presented the torn cloak to Thranduil of Amon Lanc.

He said; "there are coming men in the forest who we cannot scent. I tore this from one of them, but there was no flesh underneath."

Thranduil examined the cloak.

"This belonged to an evil being;" he said.

"Yes!" the man of the forest said; "it was not one of the wild men we once lived with and neither the small people, even though they were often were believed to be invisible. This cloak belonged to a large man."

The conversation was interrupted by some of Thranduils guards, who presented a high elf.

"This elf has entered our forest, his name is Glorfindel, he wishes to speak to our king;" one of the guards said and let Glorfindel into the king.

Thranduil asked; "what does a high elf seek that makes him a visitor of the grey elves?"

Glorfindel pointed to the cloak that Thranduil was still holding. "The owner of this;" he said.

Glorfindel touched the cloak and instantly knew that its owner was one of the Nazgul, he had been searching for many years.

"The owner of this was a commander of the army that killed your father and many of the Nandorin," Glorfindel said.

Thranduil was furious; "we had no part in creation of these thing which started the war. We only wanted to live in peace and harmony with the forest. My father died fighting for others. Now I have a young son. I do not want him to see his father go to war."

Glorfindel calmed Thranduil, "you shall not go to war unless the it is to prevent the end of Middle Earth, my lord, live in this forest unnoticed by others."

The bear man had remained silence, but now he added; "we shall do the same." He then left.

Thranduil said; "this people has also been hunted by evil coming from the east. I have made this forest a sanctuary for them to live in this age."

Thranduil welcomed Glorfindel at Amon Lanc and held a feast for him, and Glorfindel met Thranduils young son. The elves of the forest danced for Glorfindel. It was something he had not seen since the nights he spend at the golden tower in Gondolin.

"My father gave his life for peace, as did many of our people, even though they did not understand the concept of war. Now you tell me this has been in vain;" Thranduil said to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel said; "I too once gave my life, which I will do again if needed. I could have stayed where the music and dance never end, but I choose to help others less fortunate. I think you and the Nandorin should remain hidden from evil. I ask only this of you; that you watch over this forest and great river to the west. If you should see the forest people should find more of this evil, please let me know."

"If the evil comes here, I will let you know," Thranduil then said.

Legolas sitting next to his father heard the conversation; "what is evil?" he asked.

Glorfindel smiled; "In many years this was unknown to me too, and I did not become happier when I learned. You should not worry about such thing now, young Legolas."

Far to the south, the king of Gondor was laid to rest in the crypt beneath the Tower of the Doom of the Stars. King Earendil had extended the reach of Gondor along its shores, as he had promised his own father. The son Anardil wanted to finish the tower of the sun before seeking new adventures. He started to build the seventh and final wall.

"The final wall will be named after you, my son;" he said to Ostoher.

Ostoher said; "I am grateful father. When it is finished I shall build a place for my family to reside in the sun."


	6. Chapter 6

339

Glorfindel was surprised to meet Galadriel and Celeborn in Lorien. They met at Caras Galadhon.

Celeborn said; "we stayed in Edhellond after the war. Many of the Nandorin wanted to leave Middle Earth and I build ships for them to sail the ocean. We retuned here three centuries ago to live with King Amroth, as all those who wanted to, had left."

Amroth joined them and Glorfindel said to him; "I see you have stayed here too, my lord?"

Amroth said; "I would have left, my Teleri heart longed for the places the lady Galadriel have described for me. However, as the noise of the war silenced, the song of the mountains slowly returned. I cannot leave if Nimrodel stays."

Glorfindel showed Galadriel the cloak king Thranduil had presented to him.

"The nine have not died;" he said.

Galadriel said; "and now they have returned here, I know what they are looking for."

Celeborn said; "they will not find it. The river is long and wide and its bottom soft, it must have sunk into the soil if still here. Remember the rhaw of Isildur was never found."

Galadriel then said; "no, they cannot find it, but maybe it can find them? Who can tell how much of Saurons will persists?"

Glorfindel said; "I will travel to Edhellond and they sail back to the island where Cirdan lives. We need to establish a council of those faithful to the west."

Celeborn said; "I will cross the mountains to inform Elrond of Imladris. I wish to see my daughter and grandchildren again. No Giant will stand in my way!"

Galadriel said; "I will join you Glorfindel, I know the way over the white mountains to Edhellond, and I wish to speak to the elves still living there. We shall all met in Lindon."

So, Galadriel and Celeborn left Lorien in different directions. They passed the lands of the Ents and the Giants.

Then Glorfindel and Galadriel came to of Calenardhon.

Galadriel said; "once this land was filled with trees, but it was burned by Sauron and the trees vanished. Not only the trees that vanished suffered, but their shepherds were separated by a distance that neither flower nor acorn could cover whether carried by wind or animal."

"I wish that Yavannah would return to this place. However, the Vala will not return before Dagor Dagonath. Until that time, it is up to us to protect the nature."

Glorfindel answered; "the Valar might not come here with power of Tulkas. However, not far from here Orome build two hills, for Vana to rest on. He would then be able to see and hear her whenever he was hunting in Middle Earth. The eagles might not be able to find the way to Valinor after the downfall, but trust me, the Valar both listen and see.

In the north Celeborn, met with his daughter and sons in Imladris. He presented the cloak of the Nazgul to Elrond.

Elrond said; "the man who once wore this, will live a life of pain. He and his kin will engage in a futile quest of death, but it will only add to his pain. The faith that is the gift of the second born will eventually catch up on him, and the gift from the dark destroyed."

Celeborn had only stayed in Imladris a short while, before the word of the death of the King Eldacar of Anor reached them. Eldacar was the son of Valandil, the youngest son of Isildur.

Elrond and his family travelled to Annuminas to attend the funeral. Tarcil the grandson of the king followed them. As his father, he had spent his childhood in Imladris like his ancestors had done before him. Riding to Annuminas, he found comfort in the company of Elronds daughter Arwen.

After the coronation of King Arantar, Elrond and Celeborn continued towards Lindon.


	7. Chapter 7

350

Glorfindel, Galadriel, Cirdan and Elrond met in Lindon.

"Lord Celeborn will not join us;" Galadriel said; "he once rejected the offer of a ring of power from Celebrimbor. Even though he will always be faithful to our course, he will never accept the power of the Valar as a weapon, as none of the house of Elmo has done."

Glorfindel said; "that is understandable, but we all hold that power. It was taught to me by Orome and that power made me able to fight the greatest servants of Morgoth. And even though you, Cirdan and Elrond may never have seen Valinor, you also hold this power."

He looked at Cirdan; "It was Ulmo that gave you the power to see far, and he told you the way across the sea. And even though you will not travel yourself, until you are the last to set foot on the coast of Valinor, your knowledge has passed to the Falathrim and guided so many others."

He then looked at Elrond; "And it was Manwe himself who after the war of wrath asked Eru that your faith would be bound to the first born, and that you should live on, when your brothers fea left circles of the world."

Glorfindel looked at Galadriel; and continued; "and you, my lady, you are truly the daughter of Varda. The power you possess is second only to the creation of the stars."

Galadriel then said; "the lord of the house of the golden flower, may have been blessed with the power of Orome and the speed and agility of Vana. We are all strong, but we are only four and there are nine, who hold the power of Morgoth."

"Then we shall ask our lords to add five from the west;" Glorfindel said and continued; "the servants of the Valar can help us, not be leading armies into war, but by love, knowledge and compassion. And the servants from the houses of Mandos and Lorien can make our council complete."

Cirdan said; "I know the way to the coast of Valinor, this is true, many elves leaving from Lindon or Edhellond have come to me for this knowledge. However, I cannot tell the way back to Middle Earth."

Elrond added; "The Palantir of Elostirion gives me beautiful images of Avallone, but I cannot speak with any person in Tol Eressea."

Glorfindel commented; "however, I can see and speak with the great huntsman of the Valar; and I shall lay this for him."

Glorfindel waited for a while before he continued.

"I was not in Middle Earth when the Nine fought the Kings of Numenor, do we know anything about their origin?" he asked.

Galadriel answered; "from my time in the south, I learned that once they were all great men. They have great knowledge of both the east and the west. Their leader appears to have been of the royal house of Numenor, but the rest are from all cultures, from the very north to the very south of Middle Earth, some are Easterlings and it has also been told the two others were renegades of Numenor, who moved to Middle Earth."

"They are all supposed to be princes but when I saw them looking for haven of the faithful on their winged beasts, I noticed that one of them had the figure of a woman, but expect her to be as deadly as the rest."

Glorfindel finished; "you should all return to your realms. I will travel east. When the help from our lords arrives here in Lindon the white council shall meet again. We will help the people of Middle Earth fight these shadows of Morgoth."


	8. Chapter 8

411

The Valar had left Middle Earth after the War of Wrath. No creature of Middle Earth had seen them since the first age.

It was however believed by some that Manwe still watched from the sky, occasionally striking enemies with lightning, that Ulmo watch from the sea, dragging ships with too bold captains down and that Aule sometimes wrestled enemies underground, so the earth would shake. The most persistent rumor though was the Orome would hunt on the plains of Rhovanion.

As the people of Numenor, the Dunedain of Middle Earth build no temple to honor to Valar. They kept the stories from the first age alive by telling tales og singing song to their children, but they never expected them to return before the last battle. The elves and the Dunedain believed that the Valar were behind love, compassion, healing and death and regardless of the evil. It was all part of the plan that Eru had created for Arda, so the spirits of the Valar remain to maintain the plan.

The spirit of Vana made flowers and animals grow, when the spirit of her husband, Orome, had made the nature wither, so the new trees and crops of Yavannah would grow, or animal feast on other animals.

Only Glorfindel of Gondolin knew about the two hills Orome had built for his wife to rest on when she had made the flowers bloom each year.

He had ascended the hill of hearing and spoken about his worries regarding the spirits of Morgoth, who remained in Middle Earth, and he had waited a year for Orome to return.

But now Orome stood in front of him on Nahar.

Glorfindel said; "I have a request from the wisest of the Eldar. We know of the decision of the wisest of all to leave Middle Earth to its own destiny, but the fallen one has chosen another way. His servants still torment the people of Middle Earth."

And Glorfindel explained the evil that made the Nine deceive the gift. He asked for help to match their evil.

After a while Orome told him that the Valar had listened and asked him to travel to the hill of seeing on the other side of the great river.

On the hill of hearing Glorfindel saw the five Maiar that would be sent to help the people of Middle Earth

The first was a servant of Aule. He was pale and white and passed Glorfindel without looking up.

The second was dressed in light blue. He was one that Orome himself insisted should follow the white wizard and not being afraid of the east.

The third was a lower of Yavannah and of all relationship of humans and animals alike, for all creatures in Middle Earth

The forth was a healer of wounds, but also a follower of the servant of Orome, but darker in his blue shadow.

The fifth Maja was different. He appeared older, greyish and more fragile than the others. From Nienna his wisdom was compassion towards all things living.

Glorfindel looked at them as the night passed. As the darkness took over the five disappeared. Glorfindel wondered about his own role in the future. He felt like travelling west. However, as he passed the hill of hearing, on the way back, a voice told him:

"Remember you, the boldest of all, that no one is immune to the false promises of Melkor!"'

Glorfindel looked east. He did not have the gift of foresight anymore, but he was confidents in the judgement of Orome.

In the south, King Anardil of Gondor died, and his son Ostoher became the new king.

Ostoher was eager to finish Minas Anor, and he named the last wall after himself. Even though Minas Anor had reached a height where the mountains behind were reachable, King Ostoher still wanted the construction to continue.

Unknowing of the danger emerging from the east, he started to create a residence for his family on top of Minas Anor from which both Minas Ithil and Osgiliath were both visible.

The construction of the seven walls had made Anor appear much larger than Ithil, as most of this castle was built into the mountain side behind. Through the years Minas Anor had developed to more than a castle, its civilian population grown rapidly. Minas Ithil did not have many civilians, most people had settled on the plains in Ithilien to the west of it.


	9. Chapter 9

420

King Ostoher had participated in the construction of the last and seventh wall of Minas Anor during his father's reign. The walls had been named after Elendil, Anarion, Meneldil, Cemendur, Earendil, his father Anardil and himself.

On the seventh level now stood Ostoher new residence. The eastern slope of the mountain of Mindolluin was now covered with buildings on the various levels, except to a thin part that stretched out to the east in the middle with almost vertical sides reaching down to the lowest levels. From the tip of the rock Osgiliath could be seen and further to the east also Minas Ithil. Behind the sixth level, Ostoher build a bridge to access Mindolluin behind the city.

Ostohers new residence did not resembled a fortress, it was built to be beautiful and a pleasant place for the King and his family during the summer. The seventh level was reserved for the royal family only.

"this will be a resort for me and my family;" he stated at the inauguration; "and it will remind our people that even though Numenor is gone, the skills of the Numenoreans still persist. Everybody who travels through Gondor will stand in awe of its beauty."

The many buildings which had been erected on the six lower levels had enabled Minas Anor to be able to hold many civilians as well as the military garrison which occupied the lowest level. This was different than Minas Ithil which had a similar garrison but only a few civilians.

Even though there were peace, the first kings of Gondor had maintained the military discipline that Elendil had wisely created when he arrived in Middle Earth, but during King Ostoher the number of soldiers in the two garrisons were less than half of what is was under Earendil.

Still, the majority of Gondors population lived in the capital and in cities and villages at its rivers which ran from the white mountains to the south.

Tarostar said to his father; "even though we have built these two great castles, we should remember that a castle if worth nothing it is has nothing to protect and holds no soldiers. We can surely defend Osgiliath and the area around it. But our kingdom has been expanded vastly, and we have borders to both north and south without defenses. If we do not keep our cavalry vigilant, we could face grave problems."

However, Ostoher answered, "the enemy has been defeated. Those people who remain hostile to Gondor are weak and leaderless. They can cross out borders, but they must know that should they do that they will then face the sons of Elendil and be nihilated, and who would engage in such an endeavor?"

But Tarostar insisted and finally Ostoher allowed his son to take charge of rebuilding Gondors cavalry to its former strength.

Ostoher often looked to the east from his new tower and enjoyed the peace that lay over the Vale of Anduin. However, could he had looked further he would have seen the people from the east scaling the Shadow Mountains.

Some of them found a cave on the slope of the southern side of the vale where Minas Ithil were. They agreed this could be a place to watch over the castle below, and they started to expand the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

435

This year saw the death of King Arantar of Arnor, the grandson of Valandil. Like his father and grandfather, he was buried in a cave in the hill on the western side of Lake Everdim.

His son Tarcil was proclaimed king of Arnor.

Elrond and his family attended the funeral. The people of Arnor was surprised that Elrond was accompanied by an elf with golden hair. He presented himself as Glorfindel of the Golden Flower.

Tarcil said; "the songs I have heard about the brave Glorfindel, seem to imply that he vanished, but yet you stand here, my lord."

Glorfindel said; "It is not easy to understand as it is governed by a greater force than us. You once were given a ring, but you gave it to your wife, knowing it will eventually pass to your son. He too will give it to someone he loves, but it will always come back to the Edain. As long evil life exists, I will come back to meet the fiercest of enemies."

Tarcil knew Glorfindel referred to the ring of Barahir, but he failed to understand why Glorfindel even how great a Vanja or Noldo, him seemed to be was the one selected to return.

After the funeral Tarcil met with the people of Arnor.

Tarcil said; "my father was ready to travel to Angrenost to meet King Ostoher of Gondor, when his father Anardil died, but Ostoher was busy with construction in Gondor, so the meeting was handled by lords in our service. Should I now use the Palantir to request to meet King Ostoher?"

However long time had passed since the separation of the two kingdoms and the people asked of the king to stay at his home in Annuminas.

Before leaving, Elrond gathered his family. To his wife, he said; "I will have to travel of Lindon to meet Cirdan. I ask of you to travel across the mountain to lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn. It is eighty years since you have seen your grandmother and your children have never seen Lorien. I will have Erestor and his men protect you on the journey. Your mother will teach you the ways of the Sindarin and Nandorin. Stay with her for twenty years but ask her to come her and join Cirdan and me again in Lindon."

Celebrian kissed her husband. She said; "we will do as you command but tell me this what is so important that you and master Cirdan can discuss this for such a long time."

Elrond answered; "because we have time, and we need to be prepared if Oromo in his wisdom gives us what we have asked for."

Celebrian persisted; "and what have you asked for?"

Glorfindel who was standing close said, "we have asked for the help of those who knew the enemy from the time of his first defeat. If he rises again, they will help us, not by weapon but by what the know of skills and comfort learned by the western lords."

Celebrian said; "I hope their hearts are as pure like your Glorfindel I know he heart of my mother and my husband are, and I know of the promised made by Cirdan to Ulmo. But the hearts of even the greatest has been known to be corrupted, like it happened for Feanor."

Glorfindel said; "their will is their own responsibility. Orome and Vana love Middle Earth more than Valinor but they stayed faithful to Manwe. In the end this faith will bring us victory."

In Minas Ithil the garrison were alerted when they started to hear distant screams from the mountains to the south. They came from high above the castle, but nothing was ever seen.

Tarostar took command of the Minas Ithil and had riders patrolling from the east wall north following the road the Elendil had taken after the battle at Dagorlad in the opposite direction. He also started to build two towers on each side of the pass where the Shadow Mountain range met the Ash Mountains.


	11. Chapter 11

490

The men from the east had feared the wrath of Gondor, for a long time. They would not have dared to march west, but the Nazgul had filled them with hate, by helping those of them that showed most lust for power and killing those who spoke against war.

The Nazgul saw them depart north from the country of Nurn.

One of them said; "look at them, ill-prepared for battle and leaderless. The Seapeople, even though they have been living in peace for four hundred years, remains vigilant. They have leaders and weapons they brought with them here. The Easterlings will lose."

The chief of the Nazgul said; "But they will learn too, those who survives will become leaders. Their hate will grow stronger, and they will change the rest of the Easterlings."

He continued; "remember that the Seapeople grew weaker in mind when they grew stronger in strength. They defeated our lord but became frailer themselves, much more so, than when they lived at their island. Their lifespan decreased despite of their victories. I left them because of this, as I believed our master when he stated that, they were doomed. However, the tall man and his sons survived and defeated our master. It is our duty to destroy the Seapeople. It will take many years, even centuries, but eventually they will forget their past, and become equally weak as these people in front of us."

Murazor pointed to the army passing them. They were only lightly armed, most with only clubs or knifes and many of them marched unwillingly forced by the whip in the hands of their leaders.

One of the other Nazgul said; "if we march them over the mountains to the south of the great fortress, Shelob surely will be happy."

"She will get her share;" Murazor said, "but the majority we will command to the northwest. They can march through the pass of teeth."

Another Nazgul said; "the Seapeople have built castles there and they have scouts in the area. They will not get through unnoticed."

Murazor said; "the towers are only sparsely manned. The Seapeople have no wish to control this country of our lord. There are no settlements here. No one watches over foundation of Lugburz. We will see how eager they are to leave their safe home and come to Mordor and fight, when we attack their strongholds."

A company of soldiers from spotted the men from the south when they crossed the plateau Gorgoroth. They were led by Tarostar, the son of King Ostoher.

As they approached the men from the east, Tarostar shouted; "You are in the realm of Gondor; you will turn around immediately of face her wrath."

The men stopped, uncertain of what to do, but when they saw the company of only twenty riders, they ran towards them.

The riders turned around and headed back towards Minas Ithil, but as they were getting close and the road ascending to the wall started their command ordered them to stop.

"Count their numbers and take notice of their weapons," he said.

The men from the east were exhausted after running after the mounted men. They saw the riders stop, but figured they would never be able to catch up with them.

One of their commanders screamed; "why are you stopping, they have left the road to the north, where is no way them can get to the castle on horseback."

The men started running again convinced they would catch the men from Gondor at the end of the path.

As the ran the mountain sides rose steeper than path slowly creating a narrow gorge. At the end it was only thirty feet wide. The men from the south were surprised that they only looked into a stone wall, there were no horses or riders to be seen.

Then arrows started flying from the top wall and most of them hit their target. Then men started to flee.

The men from Gondor stood the top of the wall. Both them and their horses had been lifted into safety in Minas Ithil.

Tarostar said; "I am happy we created these cranes for men and animals, our enemy did not expect, that we could be brought into safety"

He ended by stating; "but I fear this signals a new time for Gondor. We must alert the king and increase our patrols in Mordor.


	12. Chapter 12

492

The men at Minas Ithil continuously lowered soldiers and horses onto the ground below the east wall.

King Ostoher was the last person. He son Tarostar was with him.

"Are you should I not take this command instead of you father, I am a strong and want to defend Gondor?" he asked.

The king answered, "no son, you have been courageous in fighting the Easterlings for the last two years. However, I want to ride with my men one more time. Do you not consider me strong enough?"

Tarostar said; "you have been stronger father."

Ostoher just laughed; "was it anybody else than my son who had spoked those word, I would have slapped him. I may have spent my latest summers relaxing in Anor, but I am of Numenorean blood, and nowhere near the age of Elendil the tall when he went to war."

Ostoher was lowered to the ground and he joined the two hundred riders already there. As they left Tarostar said to himself.

"I know that Elendil was old when he faced the enemy, but I also know his faith."

Tarostar waited three days for news of his father. Then riders came back to Minas Ithil with the worst possible news. The king of Gondor had been wounded in battle.

The men returned with the old king, and Ostoher was laid in the tower of Isildur in the middle of Minas Ithil.

The king said to his son, "I spend my happiest days with you in Minas Anor, please let me look into the Palantir here one more time, so I can see the tower there.

Tarostar brought the stone to the king. The king looked in it and saw his summer home in Anor.

He then looked at his son and said; "now I die in Ithil. It falls upon you to stop the men from the east. I am sure you will succeed."

After the king died the men that had rode with him, explained that their enemy had been a lot more numerous than when seen the first time.

"We could not believe the numbers of enemies we faced, for each time we killed one two more showed up. We must have killed hundreds of them. We became scattered over a large area. The king was hit by a stone throw and fell of his horse. Finally, we had to withdraw as many of us had fallen and the rest would soon as we were getting tired."

Tarostar send messenger to get men and horses to Ithil. He ordered the remaining men in Minas Ithil into Mordor. Some he sent north to get more riders from his two newly build towers. Tarostar was more cautious than his father had been, knowing the vast number of enemies, and kept his men close, being careful of not loose orientation as they moved forward. The saw many enemies in the distance but did not rush to attack.

They recovered the bodies of their friend. They also found the helmet of Isildur, which had been in Gondor since Isildurs departure for the north, but it had not prevented the king from losing his grip on the harness.

Tarostar looked at the enemy in the distance.

"Look at them;" he said to his men; "they want us to attack regardless of our superiority. They know their number is the only advantage they have, and they can only win if we do not keep our organization. I thank you all for advising me not to revenge my father by rushing unprepared into an unknown enemy."

One of his men said; "but why would they sacrifice their life. They should know they cannot take Ithil."

Tarostar said; "Maybe they have other objectives, maybe they only wanted to test our determination. It must be an evil but great power that created this army and made them fight this way. They tricked my father to attack, as he did not know how many they were."

Tarostar stood for a while looking into Mordor, "they will be back, as they now believe they are superior to us, but when they are, it will be our turn to trick them."

The news of the death of the king of Gondor filled Osgiliath with horror. There had not been an untimely death in almost five hundred years, and the population was filled with grief. However, after Ostoher was buried in Osgiliath, the grief was replaced by a thirst of revenge.

After the burial of King Ostoher, the people expected Tarostar would immediately gather the army, but the king asked the people to be patient as he wanted to visit the tomb of Elendil before going to war. He took his son and his two daughters with him on the journey north. His son and heir Turambar also brought his young son with m north.

"My father told me that in this place wisdom will come to the ruler in times of troubles," Tarostar told his children as they came to Amon Anwar.

His young grandson said; "why are there only three letters on the grave?"

Turambar answered so his father would not be disturbed, "it is the name of Elendil, our ancestor. That is why the first and the last is the same. It is the lambe, while the one in the middle is the ando. Strangers may be confused, but for us with Numenoreans blood, we know how they connect."

Tarostar had heard the conversation and smiled.

"I know how to defeat our enemy;" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

500

The Southerners were careful moving forward even if the crebain had told their master no enemies were ahead, and none were following them.

They passed from the Gorgoroth thought the pass Elendil had named Carach Angren and followed the stream that ran to the north. In the distance they could see the two towers Gondor had erected to guard the entrance to Mordor. Sauron had tried to block the passage into Mordor, but it was to late and the armies of Elendil and Gil-Galad had entered Mordor this way.

The two towers ley with several miles between them.

The Nazgul spoke to the men from the south.

"These two towers have been placed so the Seapeople can attack people travelling at the river from two sides, but they are too distant to protect each other. Thus, we can take them one at a time. They once laid siege on us, now we will return the favor and kill all inside the towers. If riders come from the north, we will spread and take the higher ground where their horses will struggle to find footholds.

The army created large shields and storm in the valley to be used at attack the towers.

One of the Nazgul said to the others; "it is strange we can see light at the towers, but there seems no be no riders in the valley."

But the others were confident that Gondor has left only small garrisons in the towers and they would easily fall, as they very tiny compared to size Barad-dur had.

One of them said; "we will move close to the tower behind our shield and raise the ladders at the same time. All shall be ready to climb as they cannot hold so many enemies back."

The random they selected Carchost to the east to be their first target and waited to the night came before moving closer.

The king of the Nazgul was about to give the signal of attack when thousands of arrows hit the southerners in the back, many of the fell.

The Seapeople from the other tower had moved haft way to the creek and fired their longbows.

The Nazgul commanded the men closest to the creek to turn around and attack the Numenoreans. But before they have crossed the stream and run to the other tower, the Numenoreans were inside in safety.

"No arrows were hitting the attackers round the first tower, and the southern redraw from it. Then they reached the river, many men left the tower. The men for the south prepared for battle, but the Numenoreans picks up the ladders left behind and quickly returned them to the tower.

The southern army regrouped in the middle of the valley.

One of the Nazgul said; "this is not finish, I do not understand how one tower could know exactly when we would attack the other. There were no signal, but they knew where all our men were. Thus, they could inflict so great loses upon us.

Another said; "we will have to attack both towers at the same time then. Then they will fail to protect each other.

And the southern army made new ladders and prepared the new attack.

This time they were less confident, as their army was smaller and divided in two.

The Nazgul again ordered the attack, but as their armies moved towards to two towers, they were again hit by arrows with great precision. This time from the valley below.

The Nazgul army panicked and turned around but were then hit from the towers.

They tried to regroup again around the creek but quickly came under attack from three side, as both towers emptied their troops. Now it was the southerners who was surrounded.

The Nazgul saw the defeat coming and they ran. Each one of them, yelling, "how could they know where we were…?"

The three Numenoreans met, cheered over their victory. Only a small part of the enemies was left alive to run south.

"It was a victory like the one of Tar-Minastir," Tarostar shouted to his two daughters who had been in the two towers when he met them. Each one of them held a Palantir.

When Tarostar returned to Osgiliath, he held a great victory parade in Osgiliath. He took the name Romendacil, east victor, as them men had attacked Gondor from the east, even though many of them came from the south into Mordor.

His son Turambar had been disappointed over his father's command that he should remain in Osgiliath during the battle.

"Your time will come, my son," the king said, "I fear this is the beginning of a new time for Gondor. When Atanatar is older, you will teach him to defend our realm, and tell him to do the same with his heir. Only then you ride into war."

Gondor kept patrolling Mordor with companies. They found occasionally found enemies, but tried to avoid direct fighting, and let the men flee to Nurn. Romendacil placed the Palantiri back where they had been for a long time, the capital and the two castles on each side of it.

Fifteen years after the battle, King Tarcil of Arnor died. His son Tarondor became king. He was name so because he was born at Amon Sul, but in Gondor many fell offended by his use of Quenya version of the name of country, and Tarostar declined to meet him in Angrenost, on the excuse that his focus was on keeping the enemy out of Mordor.


	14. Chapter 14

541

Tarostar rode with his men in Mordor. The soldiers were happy that the king would ride with them. They had not seen enemies for many years, so their courage has risen, and they rode close to the pass into Nurn.

Their enemies were not known to use the bow as a weapon or ride on horseback, so the men felt safe even when riding close to hillsides.

However, one of the Nazgul had been both great with both horses and bows. He name had been Uvatha and he had been a commander of nomads of the east. He knew how to fight the men from Gondor when they were this far from home and he was aiming on their leader.

Uvatha took his time and aimed for the chest of the King of Gondor, before releasing his arrow. Riders of Gondor wore leather armor or mail to protect their bodies, but the king had a full metal armor to protect him. Nevertheless, the arrow from Uvatha penetrated it and killed the king instantly.

The men from Gondor panicked, they could not tell from were the arrow came, some of them jumped of their horses and lifted the body of the king on another his horse, and tried to reach safety, while others tried to look for the enemy unaware of the distance the arrow had travelled.

The men did not find any sign of enemies and started to catch up with the men carrying the king back towards Minas Ithil.

Uvatha was still watching and waited until all both one was back on their horses and heading home.

The second arrow instantly killed the remaining horse.

Its rider was confused for a few seconds, but then realized how far behind the others he had fallen, he was going to shout to make them aware of his problems.

The third arrow hit in the thigh and fell. He tried to get up and started to scream after his friends, but behind an even bigger noise came.

The men from the south filled at the hills in the background and yelled as high as they could.

The men from Gondor suspected this to be a triumphant yell, and even if they wanted to engage, they held their anger back, as advised by their dead king and continued.

The wounded warrior had given up on his life, but no one came to kill him. Only a hooded person approached him slowly.

"How could you know where our troops were during the battle in the north?" he asked.

"I was not there;" the man answered.

"But you know?" the Nazgul persisted.

"I will never tell you!" the man cried; "I will not die as a traitor."

The Nazgul then said; "but maybe you can live as one, we will let you go if you tell me how?"

The Nazgul bended over the man and attended to his wounds.

"you cannot get to them, why do you want to know?" the man said.

"the reason is my own, now tell or die." The Nazgul answered.

"Our men used the Seerstones from the west;" the man then said, "that was why the king brought his two sisters to this place. Only the descendants of Elendil the Tall should use the stones, as weaker men could be misled."

"and from where did they get these stones?" the Nazgul asked

The man said; "Elendil and his sons brought them when they came from the west. They have been in the castles of Gondor ever since they were built."

"and how many are there?" he Nazgul continued.

"I do not know but the Edain of the north also have stones, as they are use to inform one kimgsom of trouble in the other."

The Nazgul said nothing. He took the man head and held it close to his own hidden under the hood.

"You promised to let me go;" the man from Gondor shouted as he felt the breath of the Nazgul in his face.

The Nazgul kissed the man; "thank you," he said; "you are free to go."

The man was astonished by the Nazgul behavior but got up and limbed away.

Uvatha came and stood next to Ren.

Ren repeated the words he had just heard; "the stones from the west!"


	15. Chapter 15

602

The men from Gondor stood around the corpse they have found deep into Mordor. The corpse had been laying there for many years and had rotten, but the skin was still intact.

One of them said; "this was a man from Gondor but the bandage around his leg seems of a strange fabric."

Another removed the man and the cloth. The skin fell off and the man's thighbone was exposed. They noticed the arrowhead still sitting in it.

"The arrowhead is not from Gondor either," another man said.

"Someone attended to this man leg, but he died anyway," a third man added.

He looked close at his skin; "see these strange dots on this man skins. This is not the work of the sun nor the wind. And no animals or birds have eaten this man flesh. The arrow did not kill him, something else and sinister did."

The men from Gondor feared the signs the corpse had. Thus, they buried the soldier where he was found.

They reported their findings when they returned to Minas Ithil.

This year saw the dead of king Tarondor of Arnor. He was followed by his son Valandur. King Turambar of Gondor wanted to meet the new king of Arnor in Angrenost. It had been several generations since the last meeting there, and Arnow only kept a handful of men in the tower now. Turambar did not stop at Amon Anwar, but rode directly to Angrenost and waited for Valandur.

Turambar told about his father and grandfather who both had died violently in the land of Mordor.

He said; "In the beginning, we thought this to be a random attack from men with envy and greed, but now I do not believe this is the case. My father warned me about this."

Valandur said; "if the attacks return, we will help you, use the stone in this tower, and we will help the south. In the north, there has been in peace for centuries. We do not seek to expend our borders as they are vast enough. The house of Elrond is our friends and his sons Elladan and Elrohir often check our borders and there are no enemies."

However, Valandur was worried about the news. When he visited Rivendell next year to see his young son Elendur, he met with Elrond and told how Gondor had carried the Palantiri out of their hiding and used it to defeat the enemy, and the mysterious death of one of their men.

Elrond replied, "the Seerstone must never fall into their hands. They can use them as Gondor did, but even worse they will know our plans and even misled us. I will speak to him who brought the stones to the Numenoreans."

The wisest of the Eldar again met in Lindon, and Glorfindel promised to take upon him to prevent the Nazgul to get to the Palantiri.

Elrond said; "if they get hold of the stones, they will be able to attack us both in the north and the south"

Cirdan said; "I see no enemies in the north, even beyond the mountains."

Elrond then said; "the events in the south was a small hint of what might awaits us! You see far in Middel earth, Cirdan, but I see far in time, and I see darker times ahead."

Cirdan said; "the aide from the west is coming soon. They will assist the Edain in times ahead. They will send these shadows of men back to the east."


	16. Chapter 16

654

King Valandur of Arnor died and was followed on the throne of Arnor by his son Elendur. To the surprise of the men of Arnor, the crowning in Annuminas was attended by a high elf.

He presented himself as Glorfindel Inglorion. He had travelled with the young son of the new king of Arnor from Rivendell. Earendur had been raised in the house of Elrond as all the northern kings since Valandil.

The next year Elendur agreed to meet the heir to the throne of Gondor in Angrenost, Glorfindel asked to be allowed to be accompanying Elendur and his men on the journey south, and Elendur accepted.

Elendur told his son to stay at home, even though the twelve years old prince protested.

King Elendur met Atanatar of Gondor in Angrenost. King Turambar of Gondor was too old to travel, so he had sent his son instead.

Glorfindel was allowed to participate in the meeting, as the kings had little to discuss and no secrets between them. During the meeting, the elf noticed the Palantir of Angrenost laying freely on the table in Ciryaturs room.

"These stones have served Gondor well in battle. My grandfather won a great victory in Mordor using the stones to know when and where our enemy would attack," Atanatar said proudly.

"Unfortunately, I was too young to participate in the war. And during the rule of my father less strangers comes to Mordor, so I have yet to experience this privilege."

Glorfindel said; "The victories of Romendacil did reach the north, but also the death of many men of Gondor, including the king and several riders. I heard that one of them were only discovered many years after he fell, and that he was not killed by arrows."

Atanatar said, "I heard the story. They said his skin was filled with spots as was he hit by some strange decease."

Glorfindel understood that the last century's hostilities had change the rulers of Gondor. They now entered wars not to gain freedom and security but fame and glory.

After the meeting Glorfindel asked to join Atanatar on his journey back to Gondor. The prince accepted and Glorfindel bid Elendur farewell.

In Gondor, Glorfindel arrived when the wife of Siriondil, the son of Atanatar, gave birth to a son. The parents named him Tarannon.

People came from all parts of Gondor to congratulate the parents with their firstborn child. Glorfindel stayed with Atanatar in the Kings hall with other nobles of Gondor and watched as people came and left.

Suddenly Glorfindel asked one of the men leaving; "you have travelled far, it seems. Where is your home located?"

The man stopped and looked at Siriondil, but the eyes from the prince told him he had to answer the elf.

He said; "my home is far away, you will not have heard about it."

However, Glorfindel said; "Could it be the land which once was known as Ciryandor;" he asked.

The man face turned pale, as he could not understand how Glorfindel could tell. No one in the room were in doubt about the elf had named the strangers home correctly, even if they did not know the name."

Glorfindel said; "the name the Numenoreans gave your home, many years ago, when they sailed far to the south. This was before I came to Middle Earth, but I saw your people when your prince and his men submitted to Pharazon the Golden, and I recognizes the signs you are wearing."

The stranger did not respond.

Glorfindel then continued; "why are you here, your people have never been friends with the Numenoreans, only slaves of them?"

The stranger did not answer, but he eyes fell on the Palantir on display in the King's room. Then he ran towards the door. Glorfindel was fast and stopped him and brought him to the ground.

Atanatar came to them and said to the stranger; "tell;" he ordered him.

"Will you let me live, if I tell;" the man answered.

"If you are not here to hurt people, and you leave Gondor without performing more crimes, I will" the prince answered.

The man got hope of saving his life, and quickly stated; "I was sent here to see if the rumors of the stones of magic were true. That they could be used to see far."

Atanatar looked at Glorfindel to see if the elf could see if the stranger told the truth. Glorfindel nodded.

"Let him go;" Atanatar ordered, and the man ran fast out of the hall.

Siriondil walked to his father and Glorfindel; "we should learn more about these people that once submitted to Numenor. If Gondor again shall rule Umbar, we need friends and not enemies in the south.

He thanked Glorfindel for his aid in revealing the man.

Afterwards, Glorfindel met with King Turambar and Atanatar.

"Keep these stone hidden in well protected places. Your enemies will try to steal them," Glorfindel warned. "I have given the same advice to the King of Arnor. You should also find a hiding place for the stone in Angrenost, which you share ownership over."

Glorfindel stayed in Gondor thirteen years until the death of King Turambar, after which he travelled into Mordor though the pass at Minas Ithil.

He bid the new King Atanatar farewell at the top of the wall into Mordor.

As he was about to be lowered into the ground, a strange feeling hit the elf.

"this place wakes a felling in me, I have not felt since the end of the last age," he said.

Atanater looked into the east, and said, "this is Mordor! Terrible thing has happened here."

Glorfindel looked up at the mountainside to the north and said, "Mordor, I do not fear, but this gorge keeps a secret I cannot tell."

He looked at Atanatar; "never let this castle be undefended, should it fall the evil from the east cannot be stopped."

Atanatar nodded and the elf was lowered into Mordor in the basket.

Above the gorge a huge spider watched. She would have eaten all the men of Gondor, but the castle was too well defended, and she climbed back into her cave and starved.

One day, a few years after, she noticed a large spider crawling on the mountainside to the south. She immediately understood that this was no ordinary spider, but one who had lived in the dark lands south of Middle earth. The land which her master once ruled.

At night Shelob left her cave and descended to the wall below, and so did the spider on the southern mountainside. The wall below was lit by torches and there were men posted so she stopped a hundred feet above. She threw her web to the other side even though that distance was also a hundred feet. The spider that the over side climbed over to her.

Shelob gained new hope as she had found a way to satisfy not only her hunger, but other pleasures as well.

A strange silence filled Middle Earth. The threat to Gondor had seemed to vanish, and the land of Mordor laid in silence. In the realm of Valantur and Turambar no hostility was seen. For fifty years the peace ruled, but Cirdan waited for the arrival from the west.


End file.
